Mesodraconem
Mesodraconem is a county of Avalonia located just south of the great capital city of Albion. It is a fertile land in the Eastern Grasslands of Avalonia, and lies between the Draconem and Cerberus Rivers. History Mesodraconem is a town and settlement located south of the capital city, Albion, between the Draconem and Cerberus rivers. The land was first populated six centuries ago by several nomadic tribes that hunted Avalonia's abundant wildlife. 50 years later the nomadic tribes were pushed out of Mesodraconem by Hordvig settlers traveling inland from the seas who used Mesodraconem’s rich soil to farm the land and its rich forests to build permanent homes and defensive structures. Warring between the nomadic tribes and the new settlers was a frequent occurrence over the next 100 years culminating in several brutal battles and clashes that result in the destruction of entire villages of Hordvigs and entire tribes of nomads. After nearly a century of bloodshed, the Hordvig general, Orctanus Greffin, built watchtowers at many key bridges over the Draconem and Cerberus Rivers to keep out the nomadic invaders. The two greatest watchtowers were built at River Run Bridge and at the junction of the Draconem and Cadarn Rivers, outside of Albion, a small settlement that would eventually become the capital of Avalonia. The watchtowers successfully thwarted the nomadic raiders and Mesodraconem were allowed to flourish under the rule of Orctanus Greffin. For the next three and a half centuries, though power shifted in the capital city of Albion between several houses, Mesodraconem remained under the rule of House Greffin. Believing strongly that Mesodraconem’s greatest strength was not only in the strength of their backs, but also in the strength of their minds, House Greffin insisted its children not only work at the family farm or in the family trade, but attend the first public schools ever built in Historica. Though the people of Mesodraconem flourished in their river delta, the land became isolated as superstition warned that leaving Mesodraconem would doom any man’s family to certain death. Even the watchtowers of Mesodraconem could not protect the people from greed and corruption from within. One century ago a power hungry Lord from the House Baine rode into Mesodraconem boasting of the riches of other settlements. The Lord Baine incited rebellion, telling the people of Mesodraconem the people of all other regions were better fed and educated than the people of Mesodraconem. Although they had never been in want, the people of Mesodraconem rebelled against House Greffin, killing all members of the ruling house, tearing down the watchtowers and burning the schools and villages of people loyal to Greffin to the ground. When the people of Mesodraconem left their delta and discovered the Lord of Baine’s lies, it was already too late to recover what they had lost. Ashamed to return home, many of the land's inhabitants fled to other regions of what is now Avalonia, many taking up new residence on an unknown island in the Mystic Isles. Following the exidous, many foreign house leaders laid claim to Mesodraconem. Mesodraconem was in a constant state of civil war while thirteen differnet houses held power over the delta in the 98 years before the Guild of Avalonia and its Flight of Dragons took possession of the grasslands. Now, under the rule of Artorious Rex, Mesodraconem has been pledged to Trian Burress in payment for his service under Artorious’ father in the battle against House Baine and his valor at the Battle at Eli’s Rock. Leadership The Lord of Mesodraconem is Trian Burress. Sir Burress, an old friend to the Artorious Rex's father, helped free the Enchanted Forest from the clutches of the House of Baine during Avalonia's "wild period". It is said Burress’s well timed cavalry charge through the Enchanted Forest finally broke the House of Baine at the Battle of Eli’s Rock. As a reward for his service, Lord Rex awarded Sir Burress Lordship over Mesodraconem and a post in Albion help rebuild the Pearl City to its former glory. Little is known Burress’s life before joining forces with Artorious’s father to free the Enchanted Forest from the terror of the House Baine. Some say he was born to a Kaliphlin woman and Mitgardian man in a Nocturnus dungeon while others claim he is the secret heir and only surviving member of the House Greffin. The House of Burress may not rule Mesodraconem for long as Lord Burress, middle-aged at best, has never been married and has sired no children; though he has been linked in rumor to an Elven priestess named Mitress Greenclove. Lord Burress’s first orders of business when named Lord of Mesodraconem was to rebuild all the public schools and commission a new garrison at River Run Watchtower. Imports and Exports Mesodraconem produces lumber, grain, bread and livestock and for sale in the Albion markets. Though largely agrarian, Mesodraconem is also heavily involved in the training of recruiting of military men. It is well known for producing many engineers and warriors for the Lord Rex's armies and sharpshooters trained at the schools of Lord Whitefang. Mesodraconem, however, is largely devoid of stone and precious metals. Mesodraconem imports nearly all of its weapons and stone from the trading posts of the nearby capital city of Albion. Military Ranks Siege Engineer - 'Though Mesodracoem is located between two great rivers in Avalonia, its fertile agricultural lands do not produce Mesodraconem’s greatest export; its greatest export is produced in the school houses which develop the skills of the greatest siege engineers in all of Historica. The best and brightest engineers travel to Albion to create great structures and siege engines at Vulcan Hall, the engineers’ guild. '''Archer -' The wooded areas of Mesodraconem make bow hunting an ideal trade and necessary skill for many residence of the land between the two rivers. Mesodraconem also provides many of the recruits to the sharp shooting schools of Lord Whitefang. 'Infantry-' The strength of an army comes not from the lords or knights that form the strong arm, but instead from the sweat of the men who form the backbone, the infantrymen. Usually quite skilled in areas other than combat, these strong laborers serve their lords without fear and their lords protect them with a strong shield and swift justice.'Drake Commander -' Usually just called “the Drake”, the Drake Commander is the leader of a group of a small band of seven to ten infantrymen. The Drake is usually a former member of the infantry who has risen through the ranks through demonstrations of great valor. The Drake dawns a cape, the color of which signifies his prestige. A Drake donning a black cape has served in battle less than ten times while a Drake Commander donning a green cape has served in battle at least eleven times. 'Tower Guard -' The most elite of all warriors are trained to be members of the Tower Guard. Heavily armored, the Tower Guardsmen serve as elite garrisons at all of Avalonia’s major outposts. It is said a Tower Guardsmen can easily replace ten men and their Drake in battle. Rossen Manor, the Embassy in Nocturunus has been defended for years by the spears and swords of just three Tower Guardsmen. Despite their prestige, living as a member of the Tower Guard can be a solitary life. Due to the requirements of their post, a Tower Guardsmen rarely ever travels Avalonia as they are required to stand guard at all times. 'Flight of Dragons Light Cavalry -' Avalonia is home to the greatest horsemen in all of Historica. It is said no man or evil can stand against the thundering herd. Though there are many types of mounted knights in Avalonia, Mesodraconem specializes in javelin wielding light cavalry men. Though they may not be as heavily armored as the cavalrymen of other regions of Avalonia, the sound of charging horses riding into battle echo the sound of the beating wings of a mighty dragon hence the reason all forms of Avalonian cavalry are known throughout the land as the “Flight of Dragons”. ' Stag Clan Rogues -' The Stag Clansmen live in the Enchanted Forest, they have pledged their banners to Trian Burress and the Guild of Avalonia. The Stag Clan suffered greatly under the rule of the House of Baine until freed in the Battle of Eli’s Rock. The “princes of the forest” as they are known are fierce warriors on any terrain, but their stealth, speed and cunning make them unstoppable in the forested regions of Avalonian.'''Wolfpack Renegades '-' Though much of the pack still resides in the Mystic Isles, the Wolfpack Renegades free from the Keeper's Island have sword alligiance to Mesodraconem and now reside in the wild forested regions of Mesodraconem. Organized under a single packmaste, the renegades serve at the will of Sir Burress in the Mesodraconem Army. Category:Avalonia